metrohofandomcom-20200213-history
The Stunners
The Stunners The Stunners are a professional ice hockey franchise based in Brooklyn, New York, a member of The Metropolis Hockey Organization, playing in the League of Nightmares. The Stunners are a Level 1 hockey team who began their inaugural season in the prestigious "Major League Hockey" where they are considered a heavy under-dog but will gain important management and coaching experience by playing better competition. A frustrating but expected ninth place exit with 13 wins got the Stunners multiple goaltenders and future franchise two-way forward Marcel Sheffield. The off-season saw many of these drafted goaltenders get shipped off for more picks, with John Zientek slated to back-up Evgeni Machinsky until he could prove that he could take the reigns. Just days into the new season, playing in the League of Nightmares, Zientek grabbed the starting spot from an already hot Machinsky (12-4, 1.69 GAA, 4 shut-outs, .906%) with his own incredibly strong performance (8-2, 1.47 GAA, 2 shut-outs, .926%). Goaltending was key as well as the top-line of Carmony, Sheffield, and Clineman and led the team to a day 6 record of 20-6 in the strong Zombies Division. History The Stunners were founded on May 17, 2010. They quickly signed all of their draft picks from the expansion draft and named puck-moving defenseman Larry Philman their inaugural captain, while flashy winger Derek Carmony and Russian Star Evgeni Machinsky both were named alternate captains. The Stunners played their first game in Madison Square Garden, which will be their temporary home arena, along with Nassau Coliseum, the XL Center (Hartford), and The Arena at Harbor Yard, until the Barclays Center in Brooklyn is finished in 2012. The first game was played against fellow expansion team "The Smarts", and was won in over-time by Oleg Schlottman for The Stunners first Home and OT win. This streak was soon ended and a wake-up call brought them 5 consecutive losses and led them to a 2-6 record on day 2, leaving them in 7th place and with a long season ahead of them but the team is 'hopeful', according to Captain Philman. The franchise's first head coach is Oleg Alexeev, while the first Offensive Coach is Raymond Veno, and the first Defensive Coach is Darnell Angeli. Aesthetics Color Scheme 'Home': Black Purple Gold Away: White Purple Gold Logo: The Logo depicts 'Stunz', the Stunners mascot, who is a blackand purple bee. Mascot: Stunz, a black and purple bee. Motto: God is not on the side of the big battalions, but on the side of those who shoot best. - Voltaire Warm-up songs: These songs are played during pre-game warm-ups. One (Always Hardcore) - Scooter 'Till I Collapse - Eminem Faint - Linkin Park Another Game (Klimazz Remix) - Thomas Veex & Kilazz Intro Song: When The Stunners skate out onto the ice for home games, the song "Monsters" by Matchbox Romance is played around the arena. Statistics: Draft From the Major League Hockey draft, two players remained for training camp. Those players were Marcel Sheffield, who had been scouted since day one and our unanimous #1 choice should we land in the #1 spot, and John Zientek, the dark horse goaltender that we did not think would fall to us at 12th overall. Both of these players won awards in their first seasons. Sheffield won playoff MVP, as well as phenom, and Zientek took the Brick Pads for best goaltender as they lead the team to its first Metro Cup. Marcel Sheffield Scouting Report (#1 Overall) - John Zientek Scouting Report (#12 Overall) -